Star Wars: A Mando's Tale
by TheRealNiro
Summary: In A galaxy filled with greedy under-handed dealing and conniving old men, an anomaly appears as well as a story title that I thought sounded cool at first but am now having second thoughts about, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Ni kar'tayl gai sa'ad

Disclaimer: As sad as I am to say I don't own star wars only my OC

 _Italics: People speaking Mandalorian because I'm lazy_

"We all know what quotes are I hope"

 **A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...**

 **Star Wars: A Mando's Tale**

 **The galaxy is at peace...for now. As always war is on the horizon, the Stark Hyperspace war is just around the corner an event that will shake the galaxy. But our story doesn't begin there, it begins on a world that is ravaged by civil war. The Mandalorian extremists known as Death Watch wants to return the Mandalorian people to conquerors and raiders so they can in their words "Usher in a new golden age for Mandalore," while on the other side you have the True Mandalorians who follow the current Mandalore Jango Fett and Jaster Mereel's Supercommando Codex. Though the war is coming to a close, Death Watch raiding bands are always on the prowl...**

 **46 BBY, Northern hemisphere of Concord Dawn**

Deep in one of the many dense, green forests left on the planet of Concord Dawn distant screams and blaster fire could be heard not that anybody would hear, the village where the sounds were emanating from was far from any civilization, a perfect target for the group known as Death Watch.

They descended on the village at the rise of the sun so the villagers had little to no time to try and fight back as they were just waking and soon saw their fields on fire and rushed out to douse the flames. While the villagers doused the fires the raiders descended on them like a pack of wolves shooting blaster bolts into the small group of people.

The villagers still in their homes ran out to see what was going on and were grabbed by the raiders and pushed towards the center of the village and the raiders split into pairs ransacking houses one by one and gathering the villagers

On the edge of the village was a small hut not yet touched by the raiders but they were soon to close in the lone women living there had a child, a boy an unremarkable boy maybe but one with a touch of destiny about him. He was two, his name unimportant, he has dark brown hair and golden eyes that are currently closed because he is asleep the screams and blaster fire not even phasing his rest.

The boy's mother looked at her son then back at the door where two of the raiders were walking to her hut, she quickly covered her son in a blanket over his small bed and went to confront the two but as soon as she stepped out she was shot and her house torched. The remaining villagers were then rounded up the and killed the males, the females taken as slaves, and infants were taken to be indoctrinated to the beliefs of Death Watch and then they left with nothing behind them but a burning village and a silent two-year-old who was still asleep...

 **2 hours later Kal Skirata POV**

"Walon you're sure this is it?" this small village was the target of a death watch raid, those spineless bastards have to have raided at least 4 villages by now, they're getting more ruthless each rotation

"Be optimistic Kal, that old man said he saw death watch moving in this direction and judging by the ashes my gut says this is the place," I sighed Walon Vau definitely one to act blindly on instinct and nothing else

"Alright, let's start looking for survivors and maybe any sign of where the attackers went," Walon nodded and we jogged into the village.

"Good idea, you start in towards the middle and I'll get the houses on the outskirts, meet back up here in 20 minutes and if you find anything shout," I said, I started walking around the outskirts of the village checking every hut and the one behind it until I got to one with a dead woman in front of it. I got on one knee to check for a pulse but I already knew she was dead due to her wounds, a shot in the chest and the head.

I sighed, "At least it was quick," Like the others, I walked into the hut and started looking around. beyond a couple of empty boxes and a bed, I didn't see much else and turned to walk out when out of the corner of my eye I saw a large blanket on the floor rising and falling. On instinct, I took out my knife and walked towards the blanket.

As I got closer I could make out a shape underneath the blanket It looked like a...child? I ripped off the blanket and holstered my knife, in front of me was a small child that didn't look more than a year or two old, I reached over and picked up the child then walked out of the hut.

"Walon?"

He responded immediately, "What is it Kal? You find something?"

"Yeah, you could say that. I finished my search lets get going," I turned off my com-link and started walking towards the meeting point

As I was walking the child started to squirm and then he woke up and stared up at me with his big golden brown eyes, yawned then went back to sleep, about a minute later the two of us arrived to see Walon lazying about

He turned to me, "Took you long enough Kal I..Is that a kid?

I smirked and showed the boy to him, "Yeah, I'm sure you've been waiting here instead of actually searching the village"

He narrowed his eyes at me then smiled, "Well, what's his name?"

I thought for a moment, "I don't know, I'll think of something later I'm sure," kinda looks like a Kurk, or maybe an Ordo? I'll decide later. I look to Walon, "Well let's get going, Jango's gonna want a report,"

Walon smirked, "Last one back to the base has to tell Jango," and then he flew off his jetpack shooting flames as he went

I sighed, "Showoff."

 **LINE BREAK 41 BBY Mandalore, Sundari 3rd POV**

In a dark alleyway, three people were seen running then quickly dashing into a nearby house and closing the door, about a second after five men in strange, mismatched armor came barreling through and began searching the alley. When the pursuers couldn't find the three fugitives they left.

Slowly a 16-year-old boy with spiky brown hair and a long braid opened the door, peaked outside then let out a quiet sigh and went back inside, "I think we're safe for the moment master, M'lady," He said turning back to the other two people one a man with long and greying hair, the other was a woman with short blonde hair

The Man smiled and nodded, "Good work Obi-wan, keep watch on the door, " The man turned to the current leader of the New Mandalorians, Satine Kryze, "Duchess Satine, we need to get out of the city, we'll rest here then proceed to the jungles to the north,"

Satine chuckles, "With all due respect Master Jedi running to those jungles is worse than staying here, wildmen and animals are the only things that live out there," Obi-wan raised an eyebrow

"Wildmen? What do you mean?" He asked

Satine scoffs "All they are Padawan Kenobi, are bitter old men who still cling to Jaster Mereel's codex, nothing more," Obi-wan opened his mouth to respond but Qui-gon beat him to the punch

"That makes it the perfect place to hide, Duchess, as the True Mandalorians are by no means friendly with Death Watch and if we happen upon a house or two with decent beds, all the better,"

The two Jedi and the Duchess have been running nonstop and a decent rest will do everyone some good. Qui-Gon looks between Obi-wan and Satine, "You two get some sleep I'll take the first watch,"

ANOTHER LINE BREAK Sometime later Qui-gon POV

Rotation came sooner than Qui-gon expected and as soon as he lied down on the makeshift bed he went to sleep. Lately, since coming to Mandalore, he's been having force visions, at least that's what he believes they are, being a firm believer in the living force, and each night its the same dream, a small hut in the middle of the jungle in the thick cover of the trees, he has no idea what it means, other than the feeling that he needs to be there, the force is showing him these visions for a reason he just needs to find out what

"Master? It's time to leave," I awoke to see Obi-wan and the duchess packing rations, water and the like for our journey and I got up and moved to join them

The house we were in was really a safe house put here by Satine's people the layout is fairly simple though, a kitchen stocked with food and the entrance area, the lack of beds, however, was not to my liking, but, make do with what you have

"Are you still going through with this plan of yours master Jedi?" The question Satine asked was a fair one, I wish she would trust my judgment on this

"Yes my lady, I intend to get us out of the city and to the jungle in perhaps one maybe two rotations, then we can wait out this hunt for you and we can return," she seemed to ponder my words then she sighed in defeat and glared at me

"I suppose there is no changing your mind?"

I shook my head

She sighed once more then waved her hand at the door, "Lead on then, master Jedi,"

 **AND ONCE MORE LINE BREAK 3rd POV**

The trio got to the jungle by a speeder, largely unnoticed though they came close to capture a few times, a large blessing and one that won't go to waste, once they arrived they ditched their speeders and started walking through the jungle

Qui-Gon was the one leading while Kenobi and Satine were in the back keeping a steady pace with the Jedi master when the Duchess broke the silence

"I can trust you know where your going Master Jinn?" The Jedi master continued walking only this time he smirked and quickened his pace

In response, Satine slowed down, noticing this Obi-wan looked between his master and the Duchess and chose to slow his pace as well

'Master Qui-gon can handle himself, plus there are some questions I need answered' the padawan thought

He slowed his pace so that he was walking with Satine and asked, "So," The Duchess looked to him with an eyebrow raised, "You said there is nobody in these woods but wildmen and animals, correct?"

The duchess sighed as it was a topic not often spoke about but when it is it becomes a rather heated debate, "The 'Wildmen of Kyrimorut' yes I mentioned them before, what about them?"

Obi-wan smiled, "I was hoping you could tell me more about them, their history, their culture, how they might react to seeing us,"

The duchess scoffed, "Culture? These Mandalorians know nothing of culture, as for history, Kyrimorut is the home of Clan Skirata, they go so far back as the old republic and perhaps beyond, so naturally they would be steeped in the 'old ways' and the 'Traditions of Mandalore'."

she wrapped her self in her arms as it had started to rain obi wan offered his cloak and she took it and put it on with a mumbled thanks

Obi-wan looked to his master to see he still hasn't stopped walking and was a fair distance ahead of them, "The old ways?"

Satine sighed, "The old ways are the warrior ways of the Mandalorian people and the entire reason why I'm being hunted. Since gaining power the New Mandalorians and our pacifist ways were deemed disrespectful to tradition by the old clans and so most of them fled to our moon, Concordia, joined the protectors on Concord Dawn, or joined the terrorist group Death Watch, Clan Skirata and a couple others, however, stayed here in the northern hemisphere,"

She looked to Obi-wan, "This is only the most recent news this, whatever this separation is, stretches back a couple decades at least, back to the Mandalorian civil war,"

Obi-wan brushed his wet hair backward and smiled, "The Jedi know so little about what happened during the war, care to enlighten me?"

The Duchess looked at him and smiled back, "The Mandalorian civil war started with the emergence of Tor Vizsla and the Death Watch, who wanted to restore Mandalore to the old more warlike ways, then you had Jaster Mereel, The new Mand'alore, who made his super-commando codex that stated Mandalorians should be honorable mercenaries instead of conquerors, and back then the New Mandalorians were small and restrained to our capital of Sundari so we took practically no part in it," she said

Obi-wan put his hand to his chin, "So the start of the war was a difference in ideology?"

Satine nodded, "Sometime during the war, Jaster Mereel was killed though no one knows how and now the title of Mand'alore is up for debate,"

Obi-wan nodded in understanding and smiled, "Well Master Qui-gon's always said-" Obi-wan snapped his head to the right and reached for his lightsaber but was stopped by Master Qui-Gon

"What-" The Jedi master put his finger to his lips to quiet Obi-wan

"You feel that?" He asks

The padawan nods and Master Jinn smiles and looks towards his right and started yelled.

"You can sneak around well my friend, but I'm afraid its time to make yourself known," yelled the Jedi master

After a moment of silence with but the rain making noise a young boy of about seven stepped out of the brushes, he was wearing a cloth shirt and pants with a small black overcoat on him and in his hands a rather large blaster rifle

 _"Ogir a_ _jorbe gar're_ _olar_ _? Jetii?_ " The boy said scowling

Obi-wan and Qui-gon looked at each other and shrugged, then the Duchess stepped forward

 _"Vi ne'waadas yaim, liser gar gaa'taylir mhi"_ The boy narrowed his eyes at her then spoke again

 _"Lose the Jedi then we'll see about that shelter lady,"_ The duchess glared at him

 _"They're my bodyguards I need them with me,"_ she said

The boy considered this for a moment then held his hand out to the two Jedi, _"Dinuir ni gar kad'au,"_ they looked to Satine

"He says give him your lightsabers," she translated

Obi-wan looked at his master, and Qui-Gon nodded handing the boy his lightsaber and Obi-wan doing the same

The boy then stuffed the two weapons in his overcoat, _"Shekemir ni,"_ then started walking

The trio looked at each other then moved to follow him

 **ANOTHER LINEBREAK CRAZY ISNT IT Qui-gon POV**

He's what the force wanted me to find. The entire walk back he was silent even his force signature was quiet but thankfully not invisible, my guess is that he does it unknowingly or he has a teacher, both prospects quite amaze and scare me. Despite his cold demeanor towards myself and Obi-wan, I get a sense of curiosity from him yet he chooses to remain silent and continues to lead us through the jungle

Obi-wan taps me on my shoulder releasing me from my ponderings, "Master, are you sure about this? Mandalorians don't take too kindly to Jedi, the boy could be leading us into a trap,"

I raised a hand to my chin then looked at Obi-wan and he flinched, realizing he questioned my decision, but I smiled at the action, I put my hand on his shoulder, "I believe the force has lead us to this boy for a reason, and I mean for him to become a Jedi,"

Obi-wan recoiled at my statement and looked up at me with wide eyes, "Master...not only is he Mandalorian, meaning he most likely despises the Jedi, but he is too old, the council will never accept him," Valid points

"Hm, you are not wrong my young padawan, but with sufficient charisma, I believe we can convince the both of them," the boy may be older than most initiates, but with the right master he can become a great Jedi

I quickened my pace to catch up with our young guide leaving Obi-wan and the Duchess a few paces behind

The boy spared me a glance before returning his gaze to the path in front of him, after a moment of silence I decided a few questions couldn't hurt, "So, I assume you know basic?"

He turned his head to look at me, "What gave you that idea,"

I smiled, "Most Mandalorians are bounty hunters or mercenaries that travel the galaxy, a Mandalorian not teaching his or her child huttese or basic seems unlikely, call it an educated guess,"

"Well it was a good guess, Kal'buir was a bounty hunter for awhile and taught me all I know," As I thought, the way this boy holds himself, he's tense waiting for something to happen, on guard

"Kal'buir?" I asked

The boy smiled, "Kal Skirata is my father, and in my opinion the greatest man this side of the galaxy, you'll get to meet him soon as we get to Kyrimorut,"

"Kyrimorut is your home then?"

The boy nodded, "Kyrimourt has been in Clan Skirata's possession since before the old republic, it's also one of the oldest buildings on Mandalore right behind the Oyu'baat cantina,"

"Your clan must be very respected then if it's so old,"

The boy chuckled, "Mandalorians only respect individual people and their deeds, whatever clan you're from doesn't matter,"

I gave a smile as well and we continued to walk in silence

SMALL LINEBREAK

After about an hour of walking the trail seemed to widen into more of a path as the trees began to slowly recede, and just ahead you could make out a large stone structure with smoke billowing out of the top

"Hey guys," Qui-Gon, Obi-wan, and Satine looked over at the boy, "We're going to arrive at Kyrimorut soon, you can see it just over the hill so I want to go over a few things. Don't leave the common room, no sudden moves around kal'buir, and be respectful," the last comment was more directed towards Satine than the two Jedi.

The boy continued talking, "I don't know if he'll let you stay or not, but your Jedi so that'll either hurt or help you when it comes to kal'buir"

Obi-wan opened his mouth to speak, but Qui-gon lifted his hand and stopped him, "Is there anything else we need to know."

"Nope, just be respectful and you'll be fine." He said

 **AN: I've been wanting to upload this for a while but I didn't know how I should end the chapter so I just said fuck it and did this. I won't lie I put a lot of hours into this OC and how I could make his story work and how it would actually fit into both legends and canon star wars so I hope everybody enjoys it cuz I definitely** **will**

 **side note HK or no HK for anybody who's played KOTOR or SWTOR**


	2. Chapter 2: Ba'slanar

Kyrimorut is situated in the middle of a densely packed jungle, with miles of trees as far as the eye can see and only small villages on the outskirts as signs of inhabitants. The building or rather stronghold is only noticeable from the air by its circular walls surrounding it, the small farms of Bas neral, and the Vheh'yaim in the middle of all of it. The walls themselves were a dull grey made of durasteel with a number of dents and scorch marks from long past battles or firefights, and the farms were looked after by a small number of droids.

The group of three, led by the young boy, continued walking to the home of Clan Skirata and stopped just outside the walls when a decrepit and rusty protocol droid came out to meet them.

"Statement: Welcome back young master!" The droid turned to regard the two Jedi and the Duchess, "Query: Who are these walking sacks of flesh behind you? Shall I dispose of them for you?"

Obi-wan flinched and reached for his missing lightsaber while the boy smiled at the droids question, "Not today HK, sorry. Open the gate and let Kal'Buir know I'm here with guests."

"Of course Young master, I'll allow you and the other meatbags through

The droid disappeared and raised the gate into Kyrimorut allowing the small group to head within the walls.

"Follow me I imagine Kal'buir will want to speak to you"

41BBY Mandalore, Kyrimorut

Qui-gon chuckled, "Meatbags?"

The boy smiled, "Hk has been lying around Kyrimourt for generations," He stopped in front of the Vheh'yaim and motioned inside, "I only got him working last year hoping we could get another droid to work the fields but it turns out that he's an assassin droid." The boy sighed, "Sadly that's the only thing I could find out about him, well that and his love for calling organics meatbags." And killing but that went unsaid

The padawan gave a look of interest, "You rebuilt an assassin droid at such a young age?"

The boy frowned, "I wouldn't call him 'rebuilt' he still has a tendency to power down randomly, although I figure that's due to the amount of data left in his memory banks,"

"What do you mean? Most droids really only start shutting down like that after a couple of decades without a memory wipe," said Obi-wan

"That's exactly what it is, Hk has been around for..I don't even know, since the old republic?" The boy said

Obi-Wan's eyes widened, "You think the droids been here for over a thousand years?"

"Possibly, it's just a theory so far and Hk hasn't been helpful in the matter."

"Boy!" someone down one of the many halls yelled

The boy started racing down the hall before he stopped and turned around, "You guys can stay around here, I'll be back with Kal'buir in a few," and with that, he was gone.

The boy left them in the middle of the compound also known as the congregation area back for when Clan Skirata had enough members to warrant such an area. Filled with assorted chairs and tables, with the occasional blaster lying around, Satine, Qui-Gon, and Obi-wan all took a seat at a small table and waited.

It took maybe a minute for the boy to return, his blaster gone and an aging man with very well maintained but old armor trailing in behind him.

The old man took a seat at the table eyeing the three visitors with suspicion before speaking, "The boy told me we had special visitors but Satine Kryze, the Queen of the pacifists herself, I can scarcely believe it."

The Duchess narrowed her eyes and sighed, "Were it my choice I never would have stepped foot in this jungle, but evidently, we need your help."

Kal Skirata raised an eyebrow, "We being the Jedi?"

"I...yes the Jedi too. I know your feelings about Jedi but they-"

"Done"

Satine taken aback by the sudden answer was at loss for words, "I.."

Kal turned to the boy, "Leave boy we have business to discuss,"

He looked like he wanted to argue but nodded and left.

Qui-gon watched the boy leave then turned to the old Merc with narrowed eyes, "There's something else, isn't there?

He smiled, "Even after all these years the perception of the Jedi still amazes me. But yes there is a catch, I want you to take the boy and train him."

Qui-gon raised a hand to his chin, It's true he was intrigued by the boy's force signature sure, but to bring him to the temple and have him trained, "In return for taking him to the temple you'll give us shelter?"

Kal placed a fist over his heart, "On my honor as a Mandalorian I'll allow you three to stay here for as long as needed."

The Jedi master sighed and leaned back in his chair, "The council won't agree with it but I'll take the boy. What is his name?"

Skirata chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "I've had him for what four years? I've just been calling him boy this whole time, you can name him if you want, doubt I'll come up with one after all this time,"

"How about Jarek? Jarek Skirata," Qui-Gon said

The Mandalorian let out a bellow of laughter, "The only Skirata to win the Grand Hunt and the founder of my clan? Haha, I agree, Boy! Get back in here!"

The newly dubbed Jarek ran back into the meeting room with the HK droid trailing after him, "Yeah buir? You need anything?" He asked

"Ha, calm down boy, I think it's time you earned your name," Said Kal

Immediately Jarek's face lit up with excitement, he's been waiting four years for this, "You think I'm ready buir?"

"More than ready, Jarek," And with that Jarek Immediately ran into the Grizzled merc and tackled him to the floor in a hug, "Alright alright, your happy I get it there's just one condition,"

The two got back up, Jarek looking slightly confused and Kal a little sorrowful, "What is it Kal'buir?"

Kal's face grew somber, "I know you feel it Jarek, cause I've seen it. Your reaction speed is incredible and you see things before they happen, if those aren't Jedi traits I don't know what are,"

The realization finally dawned on Jarek and a small smile appeared on his face, "Kinda feels like your dumping me on the first stranger you meet huh Kal'buir?"

"Heh suppose your right," He ruffled Jarek's hair and gave him a light push towards his room, "Go to bed we'll discuss it more in the morning,"

 **My first character in KOTOR was named Jarek Skirava and now that we're here I'm obviously going to be taking elements from SWTOR and KOTOR because why not? Next chapter is going to be a time skip.**

 **Bas'neral - A plant that is grown in most of the farms of Mandalore**

 **Vheh'yaim - The center of most traditional Mando strongholds**


End file.
